How's the meeting?
by Sparkles66
Summary: As Ben's counselor Evie must have attended at least some of his meeting to counsel him. This is the meeting where they discuss bringing more kids from the Isle over to Auradon. Based on a writing prompt I found on pinterest.


A/N: This one shot is based off of the following prompt I found on pinterest by 'The Fake Redhead'.

"How's the meeting?"

"I want to stab everyone."

"Don't get blood on your dress. We have dinner reservations at 7."

"Love you for enabling me."

"Love you too."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Evie sighed to herself as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. She was currently sat at a long table along with Ben and the members of the royal council. As Ben's counselor she was now required to attend the meetings that involved the Isle of the Lost.

Normally these meetings were pretty straight forward. She was there to provide the opinion, input, and suggestions of someone who had grown up there. Most of them so far had been about the food scraps the isle had recieved in the past and the poor living conditions. Today, however, was different. More intense you could say, if one thing was for sure there was definitely more arguing than usual.

After the normal announcements and questions Evie had become accustomed to hearing at these meetings Ben brought up the main topic of the day. Bringing more kids from the isle over to Auradon. Now some people were all for it. Queen Belle, who had joined them for this specific meeting, being one of them. Along with the golden hearted Snow White who, upon hearing Evie's stories of life on that island along with her summing it up once again at this meeting, wanted to get those poor children out of there immediately and her husband sided with her. Aladdin and Jasmine were another couple very adamant to help the children.

Then there were the ones that weren't so willing. Queen Leah still had not changed her mind about the villain kids since the family day fiasco. Siding with the queen and her hesitation were Aurora and Phillip and Ariel and Eric to name a few though they weren't as vocal about their disapproval as Sleeping Beauty's mother.

Truthfully the people in the room were fairly evenly split between for and against. As a result of this there was currently a lot of shouting and big gestures going on throughout the room. Evie glanced to Ben who was seated beside her as he looked flustered and unsure of how to control the situation at this point.

Evie was quickly losing her patience now. Had they not proved themselves enough yet? Had choosing good in front of everyone at Ben'a coronation not been enough? What about fighting Maleficent after Jane, not them, had taken the wand from her mother and lost control allowing her to get off the isle? Or Mal choosing to leave Auradon because she thought she wasn't good enough for Ben or for Auradon, ad who could forget Evie, Jay, and Carlos went with Ben to the isle after her, because he would have gone with or without them and if he went alone he wouldn't have lasted five minutes. Then of course there was fighting pirates to save Ben, and Auradon, after he went off on his own after being told not to and got kidnapped.

If that wasn't enough to make them realize that they were not their parents then what was?

The core four came to the realization that they would always be the kids from the isle and they couldn't get rid of that part of them. They were always going to be different and maybe they weren't the best good doers around but they were far from evil.

Evie was about to tell them all this, kindly or forcefully if they didn't want to listen to her, when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Glancing around the table to see that to no ones surprise the 'adults' if they could be called that at this point were arguing with each other far too much to notice her. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and hid it under the table in front of her.

Glancing down the blue haired girl saw she had a new text message from her boyfriend. One the Isle of the Lost's best thieves, Jay. As cliche as it sounded he had stolen her heart and she stole his in return.

 _'How's the meeting?'_ his message had Evie rolling her eyes before she typed out her reply.

 _'I want to stab everyone'_ she hit send just as there was a rather high pitched gasp of indignation. She didn't know what had just happened but she also didn't really care. If anything it only further validated the text message she had just sent off. Another buzz alerted her to a reply.

 _'Don't get blood on your dress. We have dinner reservations at seven.'_ After reading she let out a small laugh, quiet enough that only Ben heard. The king looked over to her and she subtly shook her head, a smile now on her face for the first time since the arguing started.

Evie gestured for Ben to give her a minute before they attempted to get everyone back under control. While Ben waited Evie sent one more message. _'love you for enabling me.'_ once again she hit the send button and seconds later received a reply.

 _'love you too.'_ Evie smiled before tucking her phone away into her pocket. She looked to Ben and signaled that she was ready and that the royalty in the room had more than enough time to squabble with each other. Now Evie was going to get done what she came into this room ready to do. She was going to convince them whether they liked it or not that the kids back on the isle deserved a chance just like she had been given.

If she had never gotten that chance she never would have anything close to the life she had now and she wasn't about to let the children stuck on that island be punished for something they didn't do any longer than necessary.

Evie cleared her throat to get their attention but it had no effect. She tried again with the same results. She cast a warning look to Ben who got the hint and covered his ears. The next thing any of the royals knew they were all covering their own ears as well when Evie let out an ear piercing whistle.

Seeing everyone's eyes now on her Evie stood up straight and began to speak. "Thank you. Now that I have your attention I would like to say something." Evie took a deep breath to both calm and prepare herself. She looked to Ben out of the corner of her eye and gave her an encouraging smile.

"This is a big step and it is smart to take caution but it is an entirely different thing to let fear be your deciding factor. It took some time but Mal, Carlos, Jay, and I _chose_ to be good. We had to learn that what we learned on the isle wasn't the only way of life. Back there you do what you have to do to survive. Evil isn't born, it's created. For some people, like Uma at the cotillion, it may be harder to change their mind or it may even be too late. Who knows. We won't know until we try but who is anyone here to condemn a bunch of kids for something that they had nothing to do with." having said her piece Evie sat down and folded her hands on the table as she waited for the royals before her to think on what she told them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Evie and Jay sat at their table as their waiter took their order and walked off.

"So how did the meeting go?" Jay asked her curiously. The other VK's were just as invested in the isle kids as Evie was with good reason. They all know first hand what it's like there.

"It was a bit rocky at first but I convinced them to see things from an isle kids point of view. I convinced them all to agree to start bringing more children from the isle over." Evie told him excitedly a smile lighting up her whole face.

Jay smiled at his girlfriend, her own happiness contagious. "And you didn't even need to get any blood on your dress." The two laughed at this and enjoyed their evening. Starting tomorrow they had work to do. The Isle of the Lost kids weren't going to get off that island themselves after all.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Jay asked her teasingly.

"Maybe once or twice." The two were set off again and laughed until the waiter came back.


End file.
